This invention concerns pet restraints, and more particularly dog leashes which are commonly used and sometimes required by law to restrain a dog while taking the dog out on walks.
Local laws have imposed increased restrictions on pet control, including requiring the use of leashes and pick up of droppings using disposable plastic bags.
Dog leashes using wind up to reels have been proposed to allow shortening and lengthening of the leashes when out on a walk to conveniently restrict or increase the allowed range of movement of the pet while on the leash.
It has been proposed to provide various accessories attached to a leash handle, such as a light, water containers, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact dog leash handle that effectively combines several conveniently useable features.